A song for you
by november snow
Summary: Valentine's day is near again. What will Tsuzuki ask from Hisoka this year? Tsusoka Oneshot


"Ne… Hisoka, what musical instruments can you play?" The middle-aged man with puppy ears and tail wagging wildly asked.

"…" The green-eye youth was sitting comfortably on the couch reading another one of those books on archeology.

"Soka… What musical instruments can you play?" Refusing to give up, the puppy continued to haunt his partner.

"Tsuzuki" The word was spoken as a warning and true enough, the purple-eyed shinigami lying on his lap had ceased whining and nudging him.

One minute passed…

"Soka…" The youth finally took his eyes away from the book to give Tsuzuki a glare before bringing his gaze back to the book.

The puppy whimpered but made no move to get up from his comfortable position on the youth's lap.

Another minute passed…

"I love Soka-chan," The nearly-century-old man said to himself aloud.

Trying to hold back his sigh, Hisoka placed his bookmark on the last page he had read and closed the book.

"Soka-chan loved me too!" The puppy cheered upon seeing that his partner had put away his book.

Delicate fingers began trailing though dark chocolate hair as silence continued.

Tsuzuki had always loved the feel of Hisoka's fingers trailing through his hair. This little show of affection means so much more to him than a kiss from Hisoka. Not that the latter was disliked by him. He felt at ease and calm whenever Hisoka was in the mood for cuddling.

"What do you want?" Not a reproach, just a curious question.

"Apple pie with whipped cream and a Soka-chan on top!" Tail wagged wildly, pleased with himself for coming up with that answer.

Tsuzuki looked up in time to see his lover's expression for his usual dose of nonsense, a roll of his eyes and chuckled.

"Ne… Soka, what musical instruments can you play?

"I don't know any instrument. Father… He… He said that music is a waste of time." With this, Hisoka lowered his head in shame.

It was not often when Hisoka volunteered information like this. But when he did, Tsuzuki always ceased his childish demeanor to listen attentively and tried subtlety to prod him further. Today is different from every other time Hisoka talked about himself. Today Tsuzuki just wanted to enjoy Hisoka's attention while it lasts.

For reason unknown even to Hisoka himself, he continued.

"But I like singing. They are most direct in expressing one's feeling. When I was in the basement, I sang myself to sleep every night." At the mention of the basement, Hisoka couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

Tsuzuki raised his left hand over the one running through his hair and bought it to his lips for a peck before nuzzling into it. Hisoka knew it was his way of comforting when words didn't seem enough for the moment.

A small smile found its way onto Hisoka's face as he watches his partner and also lover rubbing his face onto his jean-clad thigh.

"Soka… Sing for me?" The words came in a whisper so soft that the teen thought he had imagined it until he saw his lover's pout.

"So you finally decide on what you wanted this year?"

A nod.

Amethyst eyes followed the teen's motion as he bent down and laid a kiss on his forehead. He could feel Hisoka taking in a deep breath and waited for the song to begin.

"_When I fall in love  
It will be forever  
Or I'll never fall in love  
_

_In a restless world  
Like this is  
Love is ended before it's begun  
And too many  
Moonlight kisses  
Seem to cool in the warmth of the sun_

When I give my heart  
I will be completely  
Or I'll never give my heart

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
Is when I fall in love with you"

Tsuzuki let out his breath slowly. He was still in awe by his partner's performance. He knew his partner had a good voice but the emotion he put into the song really swept his feet off if he was standing at the moment.

Hisoka squirmed uncomfortably under the intensity of the violet gaze. A tinge of red is beginning to spread across his cheek.

"Aw… Soka-chan, you are supposed to blush later when I give you your present and not now."

Hisoka could think of a couple of incidents involving Tsuzuki and blushing. "You are not thinking of dressing up as a high school girl like last year, I hope."

"Hey, not fair! You slammed the door into my face before I could get any word out last year. I have to sleep on the couch because of that also." Tsuzuki frowned at the memory.

Hisoka had blushed to his ear when he opened the door and saw Tsuzuki wearing a set of high school uniform standing outside his bedroom last year. He never knew Tsuzuki had this kind of fetish.

"No chocolate syrup then. We had to throw away the sheets because it got too disgusting remember?"

It was Tsuzuki's turn to blush as he recalled the year before last; he had surprised Hisoka in the middle of the night with himself and a bottle of chocolate syrup. It was their first Valentine's day and Tsuzuki wanted to do something special.

"Nope, not that too. Come on Soka, do you think I will use the same idea twice? Although I must say the result is very satisfying." Tsuzuki chuckled as he blocked off Hisoka's attempt to hit his head.

"This year, I'm gonna give you a… lap dance!" Before Tsuzuki could jump up and began his dance, Hisoka had managed to get in a few hits to Tsuzuki's head.

Owari

Hope you all enjoyed this. It's been a long while since I wrote any fanfic. I wrote the first part quite a couple of years ago and saved it to my desktop. With the nearing Valentine's day, the idea just hit me to add on the second part. I apologise for any grammar mistakes in advance.

Disclaimer: They are not mine. The song is not mine either.


End file.
